


Paris Returns Home

by pjf



Series: Paris Comfort Fic [1]
Category: Paris BA
Genre: Comfort Reading, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjf/pseuds/pjf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris relaxes in the comfort of his home after a long time on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Returns Home

**Author's Note:**

> License: CC-BY

Paris opened the door to his house, and before he could move the heavy suitcase inside, his two dogs—Big and Little Endian—bolted down the hallway to meet him. His eyes glittering with joy like the sun sparkling on the surface of a distant lake in the Canadian spring, he knelt down to enthusiastically hug them, acquiring not a small amount of shedded hair and excited dog saliva in the process.

"Oh, I've missed you two," he said, as he took out a small brown paper bag from his pocket. The well-trained dogs immediately sat down, knowing what was coming next, and quivering in anticipation. Paris always brought back treats from his adventures, and today those treats were vegan and gluten-free paleo dog biscuits from Portland. Big and Little crunched them loudly and enthusiastically as he wheeled his suitcase down the hall and into the living room.

Putting on the kettle, Paris turned to his mail that was sitting on the table. He could do everything electronically, but he liked the _feel_ of paper; sometimes the old ways were best. There was a postcard from Chris and Joshua, looking happy somewhere in Nevada, and an award from the International Panel Of Best Games Ever Society for having written another fantastic iOS game with Jon. The last envelope contained a letter from his accountant; Paris' taxes were done, and his finances were like the columnar basalt flecked with olivine: strong, and dependable.

The kettle whistled merrily, and Paris made a nice cup of tea. Normally he would have Earl Grey with a squeeze from one of the heirloom lemons he grew himself in the backyard, but today he fancied the smoky warmth of Russian Caravan with a dash of milk. He sipped it, a smile gathering across his face as the flavours reminded him of hiking through the Californian redwoods, and he sat down upon the couch, Big and Little hopping up on either side and settling their heads into his lap.

Having already taken care of pressing matters on his Internet-connected flight, and knowing his inbox was already at zero, Paris waved to the hacked Microsoft Kinect that sat in the corner. It was connected to a Gentoo box that Paris had maintained for years without ever having a compile error or package conflict, and in turn it streamed his images across Tasmania's super-fast network link to a cloud of GPUs running a deep-learning neural network that could interpret his actions. The network conceptually buzzed like a hive of buff-tailed bumblebees, each part simple in itself, but with emergent behaviour that allowed it to find flowers or identify pictures of cats. It knew exactly what Paris wanted, and sent the appropriate commands to his media server, which had already been upgraded months before the latest well-branded SSL/TLS security exploit had been discovered.

An image of John Oliver appeared on the screen, talking about how Australia had implemented marriage-equality, increased funding for the Safe Schools programme, rolled out another concentrated solar plant, closed its last coal mine, and had been running universally acclaimed programmes for decades addressing indigenous affairs, domestic violence, and mental health. Australia had also won the Eurovision for the sixth consecutive year, and its politicians were all wearing sequins in parliament to celebrate.

Paris' thoughts wandered to his recent adventures. He had been helping establish new environmentally friendly distributed compute centres worldwide. In just a few days The Secret Lab's containerised, high-availability cloud of microservices would explode forth from them, consume the internet and all connected devices (except Blackberries and Windows phones), undergo an intelligence explosion, and solve humanity's problems once and for all. Paris sighed happily, scratched one of his dogs behind the ear, and sipped his tea. What could be better than this?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: You can find olivine basalt [on the moon](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Lunar_Olivine_Basalt_15555_from_Apollo_15_in_National_Museum_of_Natural_History.jpg) as well as on the Earth. You could say that Paris' situation was stellar!


End file.
